The Present meets the Future
by jurassicparklover15
Summary: After the war Father time comes out of hiding and lets the people from the past meet there kids from twenty four years in the future and find out about there future. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I Suck at summaries. Post-war Ginny/Harry, Lily/OC, Ron/H
1. The present

**Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Also the war just ended. But read and review!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The war had just ended, and everybody was pretty depressed over the deaths of there loved ones.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in The Great Hall waiting for the rest of the Weasley's to get ready to leave for the Burrow.

"So, what now?" Hermione asked Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you going to do now since that Voldemort is dead"

"Oh, I never really thought about it. I guess I never thought I would survive"

Suddenly, a strange old man came running down the hall screaming, "Is it over! Is the war over!"

A chorus of 'yes' rang through out The Great Hall. "Oh, thank goodness! I can finaly come out of hiding!"

"Wait, who are you and why were you in hiding?" asked Bill.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I am father time and I've been in hiding because Voldemort could've used my powers to take over the world." The old man replied.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" asked Bill.

"I'm father time I know almost everybody's name."

At this point almost everybody in the room (which wasn't a lot only the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna) were all paying attention to what father time was saying.

"Okay so if your father time can you show us our futurethen?" Asked Ron who was greatly interested to see whether or not he and Hermione ended up getting married or not.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione.

"What?"

"Don't you realize how incredibly dangerous it is to find out about your future!"

"She is right you know. Knowing to much about your future can cause problems." Father Time says.

"Right whatever, can you tell us our futures or not?" persisted Ron.

"I cant tell you your future but I can bring people from the future here."

"Great so bring them here"

"Um… fine, ok. Now who should I bring"

"How about are kids?" asked Fluer.

"Well, obviously we were going to bring are kids back. I think what he means is whose kids." Said Hermione somewhat annoyed.

"how about all of our kids" suggested Luna.

"yeah, that sounds like a good idea" replied Ginny.

"Well ok then" said Father Time he then caste some spell and said "all of there kids from 24 years in the future."


	2. The future:Lily

**Disclaim: I don't own harry potter or Wicked**

**Meanwhile in 2022**

Lily Potter was staring in the mirror looking at the outfit that she was going to wear to the music awards. She and her friends, Hugo, Connor and Olivia Longbottom, Brynn (a muggle born), Brenner Scamander, and Bradly Thomas, had created a band a year ago.

The band was currently number one in 13 countries. Although they were partially famous for the band most of there fame came from there hit T.V. show "Cousins" and " My Random Life With You".

"Cousins" was the first tv show they were on, and where they met Brynn and there other friends Savannah and Trina. Hugo, Lily, Connor, Olivia, and Brenner all got the parts on the show on accident, when they were all 8. They were all just hanging out at a restaurant when a famous director, who was going to be directing the tv show, saw them and determined that they were perfect for the part. After that they manage to talk there parents into letting them be in the show, they got James, Albus, Rose, Teddy and Victoire to joining the show.

There parents were hesitant at first thinking that it would put them out there to much and that the left over death eaters that were never cought could easily find the, but they managed to tal them into it by saying that if they were famous to the muggle world then the death eaters couldn't hurt them because it would expose wizardry to much.

"My Random Life With You" came after that, it started when Connor started to post videos of him, Hugo, and Lilly doing weird stuff on the internet. It got over a million hits so there studio decided to pick it up as a tv show.

Just then Connor and Hugo both climbed in through the window (like they usually do) both dressed pretty nice (for them).

"yo, Lily you ready to go?" asked Connor.

"you know, one day ya'll are going to get caught doing that and I'll make sure to get my parents screaming at you on video and show it on the next video of 'My Random Life with You'."

Lily smirked as the smile that was on her boyfriends turned into a serious frown.

"you wouldn't" he asked.

"you want to bet?"

"alright fine you do that and I'll post a picture of you dressed as Elphaba"

"Like I'm really scared of that I'm playing her in "Wicked' the movie. Almost everybody in the world is going to see me as her"

"yes, but 'Wicked' doesn't come out for another three months, until then I someone sees you dressed like her they will just think you're a freak"

Now it was Connor's turn to smirk as his words sunk in and Lily's smile disappeared.

"Man, you guys argue to much to be boyfriend and girlfriend," said Hugo. Which only earned him glares from both of them. "Anyway let's go!"

All of them climbed out the window and down to the Potter's patio where Olivia and Brynn were both waiting they were both talking ,while Bradly was standing next to them awkwardly obviously not undrstanding what they were talking about they were talking about, even though they were clearly catching up on everything that had happened to each other in the past three months since Hugo, Lily, Olivia and Connor had all been on the set of "Wicked".

Lily was playing Elphaba the star, Olivia was playing Glinda, and Connor was playing Fiyero and Hugo had just tagged along with them because he didn't want to be alone for three months. Apparently it was awkward for Connor and Olivia since there twins and they had to play parts where they were in love.

"oh my gosh, Lily your hair is back to normal!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Well yeah, you didn't honestly think I was going to go to the awards, with black hair did you?"

"No but I didn't expect you to dye your hair back to red either"

"I didn't dye it back, I used a spell"

"oh, cool"

They all turned and started walking toward the limo that they were going to be taking to the awards.

"Hey, guys wait up!" Brenner screamed from across the lawn. He was running towards them from his, Connor and Olivia's house.

Connor and Olivia's parents had been divorced since they were seven because there mom started acting really weird and started being really mean, everybody thought she was losing her mind, but they later found out about a year ago that she was actually just imperiused by some death eaters. Sadly by the time they found out they had already gotten a divorced and Neville had already gotten remarried to Luna (Brenner's mom). So now they all lived in the same house and Olivia and Connor's mom lived in their guesthouse.

Suddenly, there was a bright light and Connor, Olivia, Hugo, Brenner, and Lily all disappeared. Brynn and Bradly looked around confused.

"Uh, Bradly you saw that too right?"

"yeah Brynn, I did"

"where do you think they went?"

"No clue"


	3. The Future: Rose

Author's Note: So sorry for not updating sooner, I had exams and then summer and I was really busy so I kept meaning to update but never had the time. Also I noticed some typos in the other chapters so sorry about that turns out spellcheck really doesn't work (even though I have always thought that). So here it goes…

Rose Weasley sat on the couch with her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, at their friend Alex Scamander's, whose original name was Lorcan but he and his brother both changed it thinking it was too "weird", basement with Albus, Alex, Roxy, Fred, James and the rest of the cast of cousins who didn't get to go to the awards.

Rose was sulking because even though she was famous she still wasn't as famous as her little brother and didn't get invited to the awards like her brother.

Suddenly Reagan Malfoy, Scorpius' little sister who was the same age as Lily and Hugo, came down stairs wearing a black and white dress (typical Reagan). She half skipped half walked over to Scorpius and Rose and gave them her signature look, where she stares at you like she's so much better then you. Rose seriously didn't understand how someone as self-centered and mean as Reagan, can possible be related to someone as nice and caring as Scorpius.

"well since I'm going to the awards and you guys aren't I just want to let you know, Scorpius, that my room is absolutely off limits." Reagan said.

"why would I go into your room" asked Scorpius.

"I don't know, why do you always read my texts"

"um…well…you know…your my sister….and my it's job" stuttered out Scorpius.

Reagan smirked at her brother's ridiculousness. Rose couldn't help but smile a little. Scorpius glared at her.

"sorry" mumbled Rose.

"oh well, as much as I'd like to join you guy's pity party of patheticness I must leave" stated Reagan.

"Hey, were not pathetic and this isn't a pity party were just hanging out" stated James.

"whatever….Roxy why are you here with these losers? I thought you were invited?"

"I was invited, I chose not to go because they didn't invite Alex and would never show up dateless to a awards show like some people" stated Roxy , who was sitting on Alex's lap in a chair while glaring at Reagan.

Fred made some disgusted sound, clearly because he was uncomfortable with the idea of his little sister dating. While, Savannah and Trina both started laughing but tried to cover it up as a cough, at Roxy's statement that was clearly trying to insult Reagan because Reagan and Brenner recently broke up and since then Reagan has been ignoring Brenner and has been showing up to a bunch of events dateless.

Reagan gave all of them a disgusted look then turned around to leave when suddenly there was a loud crack and everyone in the room disappeared except her, Scorpius, Trina , and Savannah.

*****Meanwhile in France*****

Dominique Weasley sat on her couch with her little brother Louis and her two favorite cousins Molly and Lucy. It was getting late but Dominique didn't care because she was waiting for the awards to start because she wanted to see if her least favorite cousin, Lily had gotten even the slightly ugly. 'It's so not fair' thought Dominique 'she gets to be rich and pretty AND famous to BOTH the wizarding and the muggle world . And she's a year younger than m.' For this Dominique hated Lily. She also hated her sister, Tori. Tori had gotten disowned when she was sixteen because she wanted to be an actress and her parents thought that it was ridiculous.

Dominique hated her because even though she had been disowned she had still left and she had managed to get famous and didn't even bother to help her sister become famous.

Suddenly a there was a loud crack and Dominique realized that she was not in France anymore.


	4. Present meets future part 1

Author's Note: So I'm actually going to try to upload a new chapter everyday but that might not happen because of homework…. So please read and review!

Lily Potter looked around her and new immediately she was not in her driveway. Just as she started to panic she turned around and instantly felt an over whelming sense of relief, when she saw that Connor was still standing next to her.

Connor was very confused he recognized most of the people in the room around him; the problem was that they didn't quite look the same- in fact they looked a lot younger. Even though Connor wasn't the smartest kid in fourth year he knew that it was not normal to see younger versions of his dad and stepmom and his friends family.

Dominique, Molly, Louis, and Lucy all looked around, Lucy was somewhat worried because she recognized the place as Hogwarts but was worried why it was all beat up, Molly, who was on the verge of having a panic attack, was more concerned at the fact that they had randomly showed up somewhere, Louis was just confused(he wasn't the smartest kid in the world), and Dominique started out panicking about the fact that they were stuck in a beat up Hogwarts and that she had no idea how she got there, but then she saw that Lily Potter was there and immediately replaced her panic into hatred as hot as the sun.

The rest of them weren't really paying attention so it took them a little while to realize that they weren't at home anymore. Once they did though they all started freaking out.

Rose, who as always assumed the worse of her cousin, screamed "James! What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume that I'm responsible for everything bad that happens to us?" James yelled back at her.

"Because your always the cause of it!" This time Tori and Olivia had both joined in on Rose's attack towards James.

"Well I didn't so it this time!"

"And how are we supposed to believe you?" Asked Lily.

"Lily think, I barely passed my apparition test. Do you really think that I would be able to do something like this? And even if I could do you really think I would bring _them_?" James said glaring at Louis, Dominique, Lucy and Molly.

In return they all looked insulted and glared at James.

For the first time, the others finally noticed that Louis, Lucy, Molly, and Dominique were in fact there.

Lily immediately got angry. "oh no, of all the people we could've ended up with it just had to be _you_" She stated angrily.

Dominque gave her the stink eye and stated " oh you want to go Potter! I take you on any day, you think you're so awesome just because your famous."

Both the girls started coming towards each other like they were going to attack each other but Louis and Connor grabbed each of them by the arm and held them back.

"guys don't fight, There are people around" said Olivia. And for the first time the future kids finally saw that there were indeed people around, but not just any people , they were people from the past.


	5. Present meets future part2

Author's Note: So sorry I didn't update the last few days but I was sick and then I had tons of make up work.

The group from the future looked around in shock. Standing in front of them was young versions of their parent-and some old guy that no one knew.

All the people from the present all stared at the future kids with wonder.

Ginny couldn't help but notice that the girl that was called "Potter", by the blonde girl, just happen to be a carbon copy of her but with darker hair. She couldn't help but smile at this.

Ginny was not the only one that noticed this Mrs. Weasley and Harry had both noticed this.

Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly and Harry was happy because that meant that there was a good chance that he and Ginny got married.

Suddenly a song by Lily, Connor, Hugo, and Brenner's band (not that the present people knew that) erupted through the Great Hall. It seemed to be coming from a redheaded girl, who was standing behind Dominique and Louis.

Lily smirked at Dominique. The redhead slowly lifted her phone to ear and said hello then immediately hanged up.

"who was that?" asked Louis

"I'm not sure some Irish guy"

"oh would you look at that, apparently your best friend has one of my bands songs as a ringtone on her phone. Miss I-would-like-never-listen-to-crappy-music-like-that-nor-associate-with-anyone-who-did" mocked Lily.

"Oh would you shut up I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for this" stated Dominique. "Molly! Why do you have that horrible music as your ringtone?" she demanded.

"Well, at first I didn't like it but then I gave it a second chance it and I liked it" admitted Molly.

"WHAT! WHAT?"

At this Connor, Hugo, and Brenner all broke down laughing.

"hey! Not that your family drama isn't hilarious and entertaining to watch but we didn't bring you here for that" interjected Hermione over the boys loud laughing.

"AH HA, see it wasn't me who brought us here!" exclaimed James.

"Shut up James" said Albus.

"right, well anyway, we brought you here because we wanted to see what are kids in the future were like." Explained Hermione, "so if you guys wouldn't mind would you please explain who you are and whose kids you are."

"sure…" said all the kids uneasily.


End file.
